A number of different types of rodent bait stations have heretofore been provided. These have not been entirely satisfactory for all applications because of the problems of durability, spillage, and tampering by children. Examples of prior art tamper-proof rodent bait stations that are concerned with avoiding spillage are in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,070, Connelly; 4,228,613, Kalnasy et al.; 4,349,982, Sherman, and 4,400,904, Baker.
Sherman discloses a box with annular entrance openings into a feeding chamber having internal baffles to inhibit spillage.
Kalnasy et al. has a hinged lid on a bait box with internal baffles to isolate the bait.
Connelly has a two-part box with an internal swinging door to isolate the bait.
Baker has an H-shaped enclosure with internal baffles together with a bait-containing tubular member adapted to be locked.